<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we don’t know what’s out there (could be wolves) by Hirikka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871270">we don’t know what’s out there (could be wolves)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirikka/pseuds/Hirikka'>Hirikka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Sibling Eskel (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirikka/pseuds/Hirikka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is certain that the wolf he’s rescued from a mad sorcerer is Geralt. Now all he has to do is find someone to break the spell. It’s not a problem; traveling with a big wolf isn’t really all that different from traveling with Geralt under normal circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we don’t know what’s out there (could be wolves)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is starting to suspect that Sorel is a bit of an asshole. At first, he’d thought it was just the usual sort of superiority complex that most magic users had, but it’s definitely worse than that. Jaskier does his best to distract Sorel from his rant on why he’s being held back by the rules of the council—the night had seemed so promising earlier, and he still faintly hopes they could get this back on track. Sorel is lovely, and he almost certainly thinks Jaskier beneath him. That means that they could have one fun night with no expectations, which is exactly what Jaskier needs to get his mind off of—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cannot believe you traveled with a witcher,” Sorel says. Well, so much for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Jaskier tries to distract Sorel again, pressing a kiss to the other man’s collarbone, but it appears he is on a new tangent and won’t be distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are nothing more than beasts,” Sorel says. “More trouble than they’re worth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier pulls back slightly. “I’d really rather talk about something else.” He thinks about suggesting they stop talking altogether, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm Sorel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sorel gives him a look that might be—if Jaskier were in a more charitable mood—called sympathetic. “I imagine a man of your tastes wouldn’t want to dwell on that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Jaskier agrees. “Not when there are so many more <em>interesting</em> things we could be doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorel’s eyes light up. “Would you like to see my most recent experiment?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier just barely manages to suppress his groan of frustration. “I’d love to,” he lies. Perhaps Sorel is doing something terribly illegal, and he can report it to Dijkstra. At least then something useful will come of this night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s still in the early stages,” Sorel explains. “I was originally working based on Ortolan’s experiments—finding ways to control monsters, but they were still mostly feral. No loyalty, no good way to keep them under one’s power.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps talking, but Jaskier cannot focus on the words because all of his attention has been captured by the huge white wolf in the cage before him. It’s <em>massive</em>—Jaskier’s fairly sure he’s seen bears smaller than this creature—and it is looking at him with golden eyes that are so familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorel’s words about witchers being beasts come back to him, and he has a sinking feeling he knows exactly what is happening here. He turns his attention back to Sorel for a moment, but he’s stopped his explanation—he’s distracted by noting something down in his journal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier acts without really thinking. One moment his dagger is in his hand and the next he’s slipped up behind Sorel and slit the man’s throat. He takes the book out of the man’s slackening hands so it doesn’t get damaged and turns back to the wolf. Most spells like this break once the wizard is killed, but Geralt doesn’t turn back. The wolf has stood, ears pricked forward, and is sniffing the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geralt?” Jaskier says. The wolf looks at him. “I’m going to let you out, and then I’ll see if there’s anything in his notes I can understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cage isn’t even locked. Jaskier pulls the door open, and the wolf steps out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> Geralt, right?” Jaskier asks. “I didn’t just release a random wild animal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolf makes a whuffing noise, and his tail wags once. Jaskier assumes that is a yes. It certainly seems like a yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Can I touch you?” Jaskier asks. “There might be a collar or something that’s holding the spell in place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reaches out a hand, letting Geralt sniff it before gently running a hand down the wolf’s neck. He’s not sure how animal transformation spells work, doesn’t know how much control Geralt has over the animal instincts. Luckily, the wolf doesn’t seem to mind the attention, leaning into Jaskier’s touch as he runs his hands through the thick white fur around his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you were a secret softy,” Jaskier says as Geralt’s tail starts wagging faster. “Unfortunately for you, there’s no collar. We’ll just have to hope I can find a counterspell in this book. If not, well. I guess we’ll have to find another sorcerer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt doesn’t respond, so Jaskier picks up the notebook, along with a few other books and a couple of shiny gems. He can feel Geralt watching him. “Don’t judge me. He locked you in a tiny cage; I can steal some of his stuff.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier raids the kitchen as well, finding some leftover chicken that he puts on a plate for Geralt. He plops into a chair and flips through the notebook. It is almost entirely written in code, and the bits that aren’t don’t give any real indication into what exactly Sorel was working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a bust,” Jaskier says. He shoves the books into a satchel he found in the workshop—they might still be useful. “I guess we’ll need to move on to plan B.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gives an enormous yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll start tomorrow,” Jaskier agrees. He briefly considers heading out to see if he can get a room at an inn, but it’s late, so he heads up the stairs to the bedroom with Geralt following at his heels. He strips down to his braies and slides into the bed. A moment later, Geralt jumps up onto the bed as well. He paces around a few times before collapsing onto Jaskier’s legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, you’re heavy,” Jaskier grumbles, but he doesn’t try to move Geralt. He’s not sure how long Geralt was trapped here with only Sorel for company—he won’t begrudge the witcher for wanting to take comfort where he can.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t happen to know where Yennefer is, do you?” Jaskier asks. Geralt looks at him, snorts, and then returns his attention to sniffing along the forest path. “No, I suppose that would have been too much to hope for,” Jaskier agrees. He watches as Geralt’s ears prick up, and his gaze fixes on something deeper into the woods. “This really isn’t that different from traveling with you as a human,” Jaskier muses, fully aware Geralt isn’t really paying attention to him any longer. Nothing new there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt freezes before sprinting into the woods. He disappears more quickly than Jaskier would have thought possible for such a huge creature. For a moment, Jaskier worries, but he can’t imagine there’s much that could hurt Geralt, even without his swords.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just continues on the path, trusting that Geralt will be able to follow his trail. He wants to put as much distance between himself and the town as possible; he’s not sure if the townsfolk were fond of their resident sorcerer (he can’t imagine they were), but he’d still rather avoid being caught up in any kind of investigation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until the sun is starting to set with no sign of Geralt that Jaskier starts to worry. “If that bastard decided to try to get his curse fixed on his own, I’m going to kill him,” Jaskier mutters to himself. He finds a clearing and sets up camp. He’s still torn between worry and irritation when Geralt walks into the circle of firelight. He’s carrying a rabbit that he drops at Jaskier’s feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this your way of apologizing?” Jaskier asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt stares at him for a moment before pushing the rabbit closer with his nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jaskier says with a huff. “I accept your apology.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt lies down, watching as Jaskier skins the rabbit. He spits the meat to roast and tries not to pay attention as Geralt eats the offal raw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could have cooked that,” Jaskier points out. Geralt inches closer so that he can rest his enormous head on Jaskier’s lap. “I’m never going to let you live this down.” He scratches Geralt’s ears, drawing an enormous sigh from the wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you on good terms with Yen?” Jaskier asks after a few moments of silence. There’s no response from Geralt—he’s not sure if that’s because he doesn’t know or doesn’t want to answer. “Well, maybe I’ll get lucky and run into a different magic user who doesn’t dislike me but can help you.” He doesn’t hold out much hope; this is exactly the kind of situation that always seems to draw Yennefer. Like a moth to a flame, she’s bound to show up if one of them has gotten into some kind of embarrassing scrape.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few days of travel pass uneventfully; they don’t pass any other travelers. Geralt alternates between staying close to Jaskier and venturing further into the woods. It’s not until they are approaching a town that Jaskier hesitates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to wait in the woods for me?” Jaskier asks. Geralt glares at him, pressing close against his side. “Only, you are absolutely enormous, and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to convince anyone to talk to me, let alone let me play. And I need coin to get more supplies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gives him a baleful look. It’s not fair—puppy eyes should not be so effective when they are on a giant wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jaskier sighs. “But! Do not growl at anyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt huffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m serious!” Jaskier says. “And when you are back in your human form, we <em>are </em>going to talk about the fact that you speak so little that this has changed almost nothing about our conversations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt doesn’t react to this, but Jaskier imagines he would be rolling his eyes if he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hold on.” Jaskier snaps his fingers. “I’ve got an idea.” He drops his pack to the ground, digging around in it for a moment before triumphantly pulling out a dark blue belt he’d bought a few months ago. He eyes Geralt. “Do not try to bite me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt stands perfectly still as Jaskier carefully wraps the belt around his neck. It’s not a perfect fit, but it looks enough like a collar that he thinks it will help at least. Geralt sits and scratches at the belt with his hind leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave it alone!” Jaskier shoves at Geralt, which does absolutely nothing because he probably weighs twice as much as Jaskier. “If you have this on, it might convince at least some people you aren’t a wild beast come to devour them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt flattens his ears and sneezes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yes, it’s terribly undignified, and you shall never recover,” Jaskier teases. “Come on, you big baby. The faster we get to town, the faster we find someone who might be able to point us towards a sorcerer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt still looks sulky, so Jaskier just starts walking. Soon enough the wolf is trotting to catch up and return to Jaskier’s side. Jaskier magnanimously chooses not to tease him for that, or for the way he presses even closer as they enter town, trying to shrink under the stares they are attracting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier meanders into the town, pausing at the notice board out of habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier turns in the direction of the shout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you that bard?” an older man asks as he walks closer. He’s dressed fairly well—Jaskier would guess mayor or alderman. “The one who travels with the witcher?” The man’s gaze drops to the wolf at Jaskier’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am,” Jaskier agrees. He hadn’t been saying so as much recently—no reason to attract unwanted attention from certain armies—but he feels significantly better about his chances with Geralt back at his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man slumps in clear relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not traveling with him at the moment,” Jaskier warns. “So if it’s the witcher you’re after…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that’s not it.” The man looks embarrassed now. “I have a job for a witcher, that’s right, but there’s already one in town.” He fidgets. “It’s just, he’s rather fearsome. I’m not sure if I’d be safe speaking to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you have a job for him, I’m sure he’d be happy to hear you out,” Jaskier says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah. Yes—well. I was wondering if you would speak to him on my behalf?” The man stumbles through the request. “I can give you a crown for your trouble, and I’ll pay the witcher fairly if he’ll take the job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he’s done worse jobs for less. “I’d be happy to help. What’s the job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man, Mattias, is the alderman, and he explains that the farms on the edge of town have been troubled by nekkers. Jaskier agrees to take the matter to the witcher and let Mattias know if he will do it for the offered pay. Once Jaskier has been given directions to both the alderman’s house and the tavern where the witcher was last seen, Jaskier and Geralt set off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what that was all about,” he mutters to Geralt as they walk. He’s seen people nervous to approach witchers, sure, and those who shout insults and threats, but he’s never been hired to act as a go-between.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inn is fairly busy, but years of practice have taught Jaskier what to look for. He scans the back corners until he spots a figure sitting in the shadows, the tables near him conspicuously empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender gives Jaskier a stony look. “That beast can’t be in here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here to talk to the witcher,” Jaskier says. “I’ll be in and out, and he’s well-behaved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender looks over to the witcher in the corner and then back to Jaskier. “If you can get the witcher t’leave, I’ll let the dog stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier doesn’t bother to hide his contempt as he stalks past, Geralt sticking close as they weave through the tables. The witcher is sitting with his back to the wall, hood up and face in shadow. Jaskier catches a glint of amber as the witcher looks up, but the other man doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind if I sit?” Jaskier asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be getting me to leave?” the witcher asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh”—Jaskier waves a hand—“it won’t kill him to wait a bit longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The witcher tilts his head, indicating that Jaskier can sit, but he still keeps his hood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was hired to hire <em>you </em>for a job,” Jaskier says. “Which seems to me like a waste of coin, but who am I to tell an alderman their business?” He leans forward against the table. “And I was actually hoping you could help me as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you need help with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you mind if we went somewhere more private?” Jaskier asks, noticing the way Geralt’s ears have flattened, not used to crowds in this form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” The witcher stands. He’s taller than even Geralt and equally broad. He adjusts his swords and shoulders his pack. Jaskier trails out after him, making a mental note to avoid this tavern in the future when he sees the grateful look the barkeep sends him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What an asshole,” Jaskier mutters, earning an amused chuff from Geralt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they are outside in the cool night air, the witcher turns to face Jaskier and finally lowers his hood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Jaskier gasps. The witcher stiffens. The movement would be imperceptible to someone not so well-versed in witcher body language. Jaskier curses himself. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to be quite so fortunate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fortunate?” Eskel frowns. It should, perhaps, seem frightful considering the scars, but Geralt had sounded so terribly fond the few times he’d mentioned his brothers that Jaskier only feels relief and a bit of excitement at finally getting to meet Geralt’s closest brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Jaskier agrees. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Eskel; I’m Jaskier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel’s expression turns from confused to almost pleased in an instant. “Jaskier, I’ve heard stories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All lies and slander, I’m sure,” Jaskier says easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geralt says you attached yourself to him like a limpet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a terribly rude bastard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that you made his life a good deal more pleasant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, no,” Eskel admits with a grin. “But it was obvious from the way he spoke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Jaskier tries not to feel too pleased about that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you need help with?” Eskel asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier gestures to Geralt, who had been sniffing in the direction of the stables. “Geralt’s been turned into a wolf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel’s eyes widen as he turns to look at Geralt. “Are you certain?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier shrugs. “Geralt, come here.” Geralt huffs but returns to Jaskier’s side. “I didn’t see it happen or anything, but he responds to his name, and I found him in the lair of a sorcerer who had just been telling me earlier how witchers were nothing more than beasts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel crouches in front of the wolf and offers his hand. Geralt moves closer without hesitation, bumping his nose into Eskel’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s the sorcerer now?” Eskel asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I killed him,” Jaskier says. “I hoped his death would reverse the curse. Is it him? Can you tell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s definitely something magical,” Eskel says. “He’s spelled in some way. And I haven’t heard from Geralt in a while, not that we usually keep in touch during the year. When was the last time you saw him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier grimaces. “Almost two years ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a long time,” Eskel says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had something of a falling out,” Jaskier says. “Before the war started.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel gives Geralt another pat before standing up. “And you still killed a mage for him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier crosses his arms. “I wasn’t the one who started the fight. And I couldn’t just leave him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant,” Eskel says. He sighs, looking back to the wolf. “I’m afraid I’m not sure how to break this curse either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have some of the sorcerer’s notes,” Jaskier offers. “They’re mostly in code, though. You wouldn’t happen to know the location of any, well, more friendly sorcerers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That I can help with,” Eskel says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh good!” Jaskier grins. “Where do I need to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The place is heavily warded; you won’t be able to find it on your own,” Eskel says. “I can take you, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be excellent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel seems to consider something, and then he sighs. “I ought to warn you, I suppose. It is Yennefer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Jaskier tries not to feel too upset—at least he’s fairly sure she’ll agree to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not too far, at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should take the contract first,” Jaskier says after a moment. “We shouldn’t leave them to deal with the monster, even if they were pretty rude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. You’ll be alright?” Eskel asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll play for my dinner and bed, and Geralt—well I suppose he could go with you?” Geralt makes an unhappy noise, pressing closer to Jaskier. He pats Geralt’s head. “Or you can stay with me. I just thought you might prefer to be out of the town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gives him a look that Jaskier isn’t quite sure how to read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right,” Eskel says. “Shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck,” Jaskier says. “And thank you for your aid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel gives him a long look. “I should be the one to thank you, for saving my brother and taking care of him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier wants to disappear from the sincerity in Eskel’s tone. “It’s the least I could do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is more than most would even consider doing,” Eskel says. He seems to sense Jaskier’s discomfort, so with that, he departs. Geralt watches him leave but doesn’t seem to regret his decision to wait with Jaskier.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier is wandering the small market in the morning when Eskel returns. He scans the witcher but doesn’t see any signs of injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hunt go well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It did. Got my payment already, so I’m ready to head out when you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent!” Jaskier says. He’s restless, ready to get back on the road and find a cure for Geralt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a horse?” Eskel asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Jaskier admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel glances towards Geralt, lingering on the edge of the market where it is slightly less crowded. “What about Roach?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier winces. He can only imagine how upset Geralt must be about his beloved horse. “I’m not sure. Sorel—the wizard—didn’t have her, and I didn’t see her anywhere around the town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn,” Eskel says. “Geralt’s gonna be pissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier nods. He hadn’t been happy to discover Roach was gone either; he’d liked the horse, even if she was a bit of a bastard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk to the edge of town where Eskel left his horse, a large black stallion who snorts uneasily at the sight of the wolf. Eskel runs a hand along the horse’s neck soothingly. “Do you want to ride?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll walk for now,” Jaskier says. He wants to stay with Geralt, at least for the first part of the journey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, let me take your pack at least.”</p>
<p>That, Jaskier is happy to agree to. He passes over his bag and watches Geralt snuffle along the path while Eskel arranges everything and then swings up onto his horse. Once they are off, Jaskier pulls out his lute, plucking at a tune he’s been working on mindlessly, falling into a rhythm ingrained from years on the path.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they set up camp that evening, Geralt settles his head on Jaskier’s lap, demanding attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh you sweet thing,” Jaskier says, stroking his nose. “You are going to be so embarrassed when you are human again and remember how cuddly you were as a wolf.” Geralt opens a golden eye to glare at Jaskier. “You can’t fool me: I know you are just a big puppy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I ask why you and Geralt parted ways?” Eskel asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier sighs. “He’d had a fight with his sorceress. He’s told you about Yennefer, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it was not pretty. I probably should have waited to talk to him, let him cool down.” Jaskier buries his fingers in the thick fur around Geralt’s neck. “But I didn’t. I went to talk to him, and he lashed out—all that pain needed somewhere to go, I suppose. He blamed me for, well, several <em>incidents </em>that I had been around for. Said I was a shit-shoveler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods,” Eskel hisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier gives a rueful smile. “He said if life could give him one blessing, it would be to take me off his hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That fucker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt lifts his head to look at Eskel, but he doesn’t make a sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier shrugs, feeling a little bad for making Geralt’s brother mad at him when he isn’t in any state to defend himself. He strokes a hand over Geralt’s head and the wolf sighs, leaning into the contact. Jaskier’s not entirely sure how much Geralt can understand them right now, so he isn’t sure how much he’ll remember afterwards. It makes sense for Geralt to have followed him—someone who knows the truth and can make sure he breaks the curse—but is it just instinct that makes him seek out physical contact? Jaskier worries that Geralt will be angry at him after this is over for taking advantage of this form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know he didn’t mean that, right?” Eskel asks, interrupting Jaskier’s thoughts. “Whenever he’d mention you in the past, he seemed fond—confused and frustrated sometimes, but he enjoyed your company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier scoffs. “Could have fooled me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not good at admitting he cares,” Eskel says softly. “He’s afraid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier sighs. A part of him believes Eskel. It’s what he’d thought for the twenty years he’d followed Geralt; it’s the reason he followed him for so long: the belief that, despite the complaints, Geralt wasn’t actually opposed to his company. He can’t let himself fall back into that pattern now. He’ll help Geralt break this curse, and then he’ll move on with his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel seems to sense his mood. “Just—hear him out once he’s transformed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Jaskier agrees. He’s already here; it won’t do that much more damage to his heart if he lets Geralt tell him to get lost one more time.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Jaskier can feel the buzzing of magic against his skin as they approach Yennefer’s safehouse. Geralt whines quietly and seems to be contemplating running away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” Jaskier says. “You are coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt whines again and gives Jaskier a baleful look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel says something in Elder and then waves Jaskier and Geralt forward. “We can pass through now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier rests his hand on Geralt’s shoulder and follows Eskel. For a moment, the buzz of magic grows even stronger, and then it is gone as they step through the invisible barrier. Where there had been only an empty field before, there is now a cozy looking little house with a thatched roof and a thriving garden beside it. The door swings open to reveal Yennefer, lovely as always, although in simpler clothes than Jaskier usually sees her wear. She tilts her head as they approach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look what the wolf dragged in,” Yennefer says. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier tries to encourage Geralt to step forward, but he might as well be pushing on a boulder. “Geralt was cursed into a wolf”—Jaskier stops trying to move the wolf and just waves helplessly at him—“and the wizard who did the spell is dead, but he didn’t turn back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer looks at the wolf and then starts <em>laughing. </em>It’s a fair response, but Jaskier wishes she would fix Geralt first and <em>then</em> make fun of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yen?” A voice calls out. A little girl runs around the corner of the house. Her pale blond hair is braided, and she’s wearing a pair of trousers and a leather jerkin. She catches sight of Eskel and brightens immediately. “Uncle Eskel!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel swings the girl up into a hug. “Hey cub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier blinks at the sight of the princess of Cintra in her grubby training clothes. Yennefer is starting to pull herself together as Eskel puts Ciri down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yennefer?” Jaskier prompts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s <em>not </em>Geralt,” Yennefer says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geralt?” Ciri asks, frowning at the wolf. “Why would Geralt be a wolf?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know?” Jaskier asks, trying to stave off a wave of embarrassment and panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ciri,” Yennefer says. “Why don’t you go get him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri nods, giving a curious look to Jaskier, and then she darts back around the side of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel is frowning at Geralt (not Geralt?) now. “He’s definitely magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer huffs. “Well, I know for certain it isn’t Geralt, but let me take a look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt—the wolf tries to back away when Yennefer takes a step closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geralt, sit,” Jaskier says, voice firm. “Stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolf huffs in irritation but does as he’s told.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer smirks at Jaskier. “You really thought Geralt would follow commands?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Jaskier throws his hands up in exasperation. “It was all very confusing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer snorts but turns her attention back to the wolf. “There’s definitely magic—and he’s not exactly a wolf. He’s an epicyon; they went extinct five million years ago, so that probably accounts for some of the magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” Jaskier says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel tilts his head, considering. “Yeah, I thought he was just weird looking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s some other enchantments,” Yennefer says after a moment of consideration. “Something to make him more intelligent. The rest I’d need to do more research on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have the wizard’s notes,” Jaskier says. “It’s mostly in code, but you’re welcome to look.” He hesitates. “I mean, if you’re interested. Since he’s <em>not </em>Geralt, there’s no real reason for me to stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jaskier.” Eskel’s tone is warning. “You said you’d hear him out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>am </em>interested,” Yennefer says. “Give it here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier pulls the notebook out of his satchel and passes it to Yennefer as he answers Eskel. “Well, yes, but that was when I thought he’d been all sweet and cuddly and overprotective for a week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” Eskel says, sounding so disapproving that Jaskier sighs in defeat. He doesn’t want to upset Eskel. And, if this goes badly, he’s apparently going to get to keep Wolf-Geralt, so at least he won’t be alone again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, he wouldn’t have had time to flee, because Ciri has come back and <em>Geralt </em>is right behind her. He looks <em>good</em>. He’s not in his armor, dressed casually and looking more relaxed than Jaskier has ever seen him<em>—</em>although when he spots Jaskier and Eskel, he instantly tenses, gaze darting between the two of them and the wolf (epicyon? Whatever, he’s just going to stick with wolf).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What—” Geralt starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“These two thought you were the wolf,” Yennefer says quickly, clearly not wanting to give them a chance to think of a less embarrassing excuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Witcher-Geralt frowns at Wolf-Geralt. “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s magic!” Jaskier says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to admit—he looks just like you,” Eskel adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Jaskier says. Eskel is quickly becoming his favorite witcher. “And I found him in the lair of a sorcerer who hated witchers. It wasn’t a completely crazy thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt blinks at them, and they all wait in silence for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer breaks the silence: “Well, I’m going to take a look at this notebook. Make sure there aren’t any nasty surprises waiting for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jaskier says, tearing his gaze away from Geralt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yennefer nods in acknowledgement. “Ciri, why don’t you show Eskel what you were working on earlier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri glances between Geralt and Jaskier, and her eyes widen in realization. “Yeah! Uncle Eskel, come see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eskel grins at Jaskier before following Ciri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Traitor,” Jaskier whispers, loudly enough that Eskel will hear but Ciri won’t. Eskel doesn’t acknowledge his betrayal, and soon it is just Jaskier and Geralt. And Wolf-Geralt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier shifts uncomfortably in the growing silence. He’d agreed to hear Geralt out, but he won’t be starting the conversation. Geralt is determinedly looking at anything but Jaskier, so it doesn’t seem like he is planning to say anything anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Well,” Jaskier says. “Come on, Geralt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Witcher-Geralt looks at him in confusion, but Wolf-Geralt rises to his feet and starts to follow as Jaskier turns back down the path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt calls. “Wait. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face Geralt again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt takes a few steps closer, closing the distance between them. Wolf-Geralt steps forward and growls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shush,” Jaskier says to the wolf. “Sit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wolf-Geralt hesitates for a moment before sitting with a grumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” Jaskier prompts when Geralt still doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier frowns. That had not been what he was expecting. “For what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For trying to save me,” Geralt says. “Even if it wasn’t <em>actually </em>me. I still… appreciate the sentiment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Jaskier pats Wolf-Geralt’s shoulder. “It wasn’t a problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s more than I would have deserved…” Geralt says. “After the way I treated you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier snorts. “You can’t really think so little of me. I wouldn’t leave <em>Valdo Marx</em> to be experimented on like that, and he’s not the person I—” <em>love</em>, Jaskier doesn’t say. He doesn’t need to be rejected again today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I meant.” Geralt looks a little frustrated. “I didn’t mean it as an insult…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?” Jaskier prompts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. For what I said on the mountain—” He hesitates, searching Jaskier’s expression for something. “And for all the times I was needlessly cruel to you. I… regret how I treated you.” He takes a step forward but halts when it looks like the wolf is going to rise to his feet. “Jaskier, even if you never want to speak to me again, I just— I need you to know that I’m sorry. That I do consider you a friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier lets out a breath he didn’t quite realize he had been holding. He hadn’t really expected to get an apology from Geralt, let alone an admission of friendship after the dragon hunt. “Thank you,” he says after a moment. “I accept your apology.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt slumps in obvious relief, and Jaskier steps forward, giving Wolf-Geralt a look to keep him in place. He stops an arm’s length away from Geralt, once again unsure. Geralt seems to be living here, with Yennefer and Cirilla, so even if they are admitting to being friends again, he’s not sure where they go from here—what place he might have in Geralt’s new life. “What now?” he asks, voice more unsteady than he would like. Geralt gives him an odd look, so Jaskier tries to clarify: “Can I… come and visit sometimes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Visit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier slumps. “Or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em> are you talking about?” Geralt asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier waves a hand to indicate the house, not quite sure what else to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt turns as well, looking back as if there might be something other than the lovely cottage behind him. “I don’t <em>live </em>here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt snorts. “I still have responsibilities. The Path. Ciri’s training with Yen for the summer; <em>I’m </em>just here to visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Jaskier can’t quite bring himself to ask if he can come with Geralt again. He’s not sure if that would be too much too soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you—” Geralt takes a deep breath. “I would… like it if you would consider traveling with me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier tries to tamp down on what he is sure is a too-bright grin. “I’d love that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt gives a pleased hum. “I told Ciri I would stay until tomorrow. There’s plenty of space if you’d like to stay the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. As long as Yen won’t mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, well. Lead the way,” Jaskier says. “Come on, Geralt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolf rises to his feet to follow Jaskier, but Witcher-Geralt freezes and turns back to glare at Jaskier and the wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to change his name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You change your name!” Jaskier says. “I don’t want to confuse the poor thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Jask—</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier laughs at his exasperated tone. “Maybe I’ll travel with Eskel; I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt growls, but it is half-hearted as he closes the distance between them and pulls Jaskier close to press their foreheads together. “Don’t travel with Eskel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, I suppose I could be convinced.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Change his name.” Geralt leans in and brushes a fleeting kiss to Jaskier’s lips. He pulls back much to Jaskier’s disappointment and heads inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier looks down at the wolf. “Guess you are getting a new name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolf huffs, sounding almost amused. Jaskier grins and heads inside. He cannot wait to see what this new chapter will bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Sugar &amp; Spice Witcher Bingo prompt: Adopting a pet</p>
<p>Apparently direwolves are not actually that much bigger than regular wolves, that disappointed led me to learning about the epicyon who is <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/bd/1d/11/bd1d11811f1c7ed164dff38d120d321c.jpg">Big</a>. They have a pretty different look than wolves but they are—at least in Jaskier's opinion—<a href="https://www.thoughtco.com/thmb/LJ1UL1e1yPSnBnIhf5-dIiYm6vo=/768x0/filters:no_upscale():max_bytes(150000):strip_icc():format(webp)/epicyonWC-56a253ad5f9b58b7d0c9168f.png">friend-shaped.</a></p>
<p>Sorel is a sorcerer who appears in Season Of Storms and he was actually involved in a project to genetically engineer monsters to—in theory—make them controllable. </p>
<p>Thank you to Beep (duck-is-duck), Pan-tracic &amp; Acornsofthemind for heling to beta this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>